


MY USED ROMANCE

by Realdian



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: F/M, Waysisters, female！Gerard Way - Freeform, 单方性转, 草, 霓虹高中生au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: “他们在谈恋爱。”Ray几乎快把拨号键按陷进去，“她上次发誓说永远不会再和高中男生谈恋爱了。”
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way
Kudos: 2





	MY USED ROMANCE

**Author's Note:**

> 路家兄弟亲情提及
> 
> 警告：霓虹DK！Bert和他隔壁学校的辣妹JK！Gee谈恋爱，是单方性转，请注意。G以前做过援交，以后还会做，B是边缘人不良，关系有点怪怪滴。以及，mcr全队都被我性转了，是G的同学和妹妹，但应该不会有很多戏份，used的各位我不是很熟，就避开了……对不起！ 
> 
> 因为是霓虹高中生AU，所以可能会有点怪怪的霓虹轻小说味。 
> 
> 最后一点警告：我写这篇靠的是野史（草）加想象，会有塑造上的刻板化和欧欧西。如果有挖过料的姐妹可以来和我聊聊吗他俩料真的扑朔迷离挖起来好累 ……
> 
> 应该不会是你想看的东西…

* 

Frankie说看到Gerard和男生在咖啡厅里约会是三个星期前的事情，她说那个男孩子看起来很糟，但是和Gerard坐在一起居然很配，Bob立刻就想到是不是Gerard也看起来很糟，Frank说不是的，不是那种糟糕，是他们看起来完全不在乎下一秒会不会被店员赶出去。

“他们牵手？” 

“他们牵手。” 

“他们接吻？” 

“他们接吻。” 

“他们挤在一张沙发上？” 

“他们挤在一张沙发上。”

Ray一条条问下来，面无表情。

“Gerard用鼻尖蹭了他的手指？”

“Gerard用鼻尖蹭了他的手指。” 

Ray终于站起来，开始找手机给Gerard打电话。

“怎么回事？” 

“他们在谈恋爱。”Ray几乎快把拨号键按陷进去，“她上次发誓说永远不会再和高中男生谈恋爱了。”其实Gerard的原话是：高中男生都是傻逼，Mikey以后千万不要被骗去噢。Mikey倒是一向听她的话，只不过她根本没心情也没空去理什么高中男生。

“他穿着隔壁的校服？”

“嗯，是改过的，然后大夏天戴着袖套。”

“是在遮纹身吧。” 

“我都不遮纹身，他好逊。”Frank又灌了一口咖啡，她马上就能把Mikey给Gee泡的咖啡喝完了。

“谁好逊？你们在说啥？” 当事人闯进社活教室，头发乱糟糟的，口红都抹出去了，但还是迟到了一个小时又二十三分钟。去干嘛了？她也就直接说，去约会，和新认识的男生，隔壁学校的，也是搞乐队的，也是唱歌的。这地方一共三个高中，隔壁的是烂学校，她们这个也是烂学校。

“他们的乐队没我们的好，”Gerard说，“但是我们还是可以和他们一起去演出。”她永远能把蹭演出机会说得这么好听。 

“Gerard，你最近不缺钱吧？” 

“不缺啊，没啥要买的。” 

她上个月还在为新发售的游戏发愁，然后又跑出去陪老男人逛街去海边，有时候你会觉得这座城里所有的四十岁白领都开车带她去过海边，Gerard在他们面前会摆出与自己年龄相配的那种甜美笑容，然后挽着他们的手，说自己想吃炒面喝汽水。也许她和他们中的一两个上过床，也许没有，没人问过这个。她看新男朋友的时候没有这种笑，所以Ray十分不情愿地承认这次她可能是认真的，认真发简讯，认真等对方留堂的时候翻墙出来，认真在咖啡厅里喝同一杯奶昔，他们甚至还能去唱歌呢，说不定她还会把那小子叫过来和她们一起排练！Frank懒洋洋地说你想太多了Ray Toro，Gerard有哪一次谈恋爱是没有被骗的吗？还不是好好长到了现在，偶尔还能去骗骗别人。

Gerard听了过来就要扯Frank辫子，被她躲到桌子底下去了。 

* 

Bert倒没觉得自己被骗了，毕竟Gerard凑过来的样子很坚决，她把下巴磨过他肩膀以上每个角落，最后小心翼翼地捧起他的下巴颏亲了一下嘴。好像最后这个亲吻只是附带的，重点都在前面那小动物一般的接触，这时候她就更像小熊猫，要靠触觉而不是视觉来做决定，Bert觉得怪怪的，但是对方也没嫌弃他一星期没洗的头，所以他什么也没说，直接跟她去打电动，他以前也交往过小猫一样的女孩子，这一个也不会有什么特别的。啊——可能唯一特别的就在于他总是看到她去海滩，身边走着她妹妹、她那个卷发同学，或者是不认识的男人，他们都很开心，Gee看起来更是格外开心，她从来不下水，就只是在沙滩上跑跑，拎着鞋，裙子没有像别的女生一样短到过分，但她有时候会不自觉去摸自己大腿，有时候补上去的指甲油还没干，就又蹭花了，腿上也忘了擦，好像谁画上去的。后来她干脆经常在手上脖子上画画，Bert有时候看到画抹糊了就会想帮她把整片都抹开，让那些墨水渗到皮肤里，Gerard的皮肤很多时候呈现不健康的惨白，Bert想让她好一点，让她能比起一个都市吸血鬼来说更像个高中女生，Gerard说哇那我要是个吸血鬼应该有挺多人愿意给我喝血的你看我大腿上有这么多肉欸胸也挺大的伙食很不错。 

说这句话的时候他们刚做完爱，床上太乱了不想收拾，挤在旅馆地上抢遥控器。Bert就说你不会趁我睡着了偷我血喝吧！Gerard呲起牙喊为什么要偷偷的！然后扑过去亲他的脖子和他刚洗完贴在脖颈上的长发。他们逛着逛着看到一家旅馆就进去了，然后把本来准备给Quinn换吉他弦的钱拿去开房了，Bert说我要被他杀了，他肯定以为我又拿去买药了，Gerard是一边说着不好意思下次请你们去我家吃饭吧一边把自己衣服脱下来的。 

总之最后也没能去她家吃成饭，但是Gee还是想办法请他们去台球馆打了一晚上球以示补偿，Bert一个球都没进洞，他真的有点逊。高中生恋爱是不是都是这样？他俩不知道，Gerard太久没和同龄人建立亲密关系，而Bert上一个有交流的女人还是食堂欧巴桑，他们挺努力的，这么磕磕绊绊但是顺理成章地交往下去，课也逃了天台也上了纽扣也送了爱也做了，甚至还分享了同一支大麻烟，Bert还是没有习惯他们骑机车出去的时候，Gerard的鼻尖贴在他背上的触感，这有点难，Mikey很习惯是因为她们一直睡一张床，两只猫一样的贴在一起，耳朵蹭耳朵，Bert在这之前还没有被人亲过耳朵，Gerard一碰他就跳开一步。 

有时候他们也喝酒，逃出来躲在酒吧吧台下面偷酒喝，被发现了就一边嗷嗷叫一边顺两瓶酒往外跑，其实心里还有点想被抓住，然后和老板说我们给你打工还钱，我们乐队给你驻唱。想得非常美。后来好不容易靠Bob的打工争取到一次演出机会他们就全上去了，Gerard和Bert分享一副皮手套，唱完歌差点就直接亲在一起，但是后面上场的真正的乐队在催了，他们就一窝蜂滚后台去了，有时候Bert就想，就这么一直玩乐队也不错，虽然不出名也挣不到钱，但是他确实喜欢站在舞台上，想来Gerard也很喜欢，她在台上讲话的语气都变了，拿着美国电影里的那种腔调，就他们在录像店的楼上看了很多的那种，一开始他们都以为是老板喜欢Gerard才会让他们看免费碟片，但后来发现老板是喜欢Bert唱歌的时候发出的那些声音。 

这就是为什么那家录像店会有很多黑色电影，Bert看什么都觉得女主角像Gerard，至少干的事情像。

* 

某天他们开始想要分手，高中生累了，一起演出台上总是太挤，Mikey甚至拿不下她的贝斯，Gerard靠在Bert肩膀上的时候总觉得头疼。Bert很少抹她手臂上那些线条了。她逐渐觉得他们出去开房好像以前做援交——因为没钱，所以只开了三次房——倒不是因为Bert扯她头发扯得痛，她还蛮喜欢被他扯头发的，而且看电视的时候可以扯回来。真正让她说出口是因为Bert换了台智能机，很怪吧，换智能机和他们的小打小闹又有什么关系呢，但是Gerard就是觉得难过了，Bert低头点屏幕的样子让她觉得以前的酒都白喝了。她还用着翻盖机，Bert可以在line里发动画表情（虽然我们质疑他是否会这么做，但Gerard是这么想的），不会再一条一条写简讯。于是Gerard躺在他腿上摸着自己肚子玩的时候，开口说我们就这样吧。Bert想了想说，好吧。可惜他才刚刚开始习惯Gerard也把他当小动物看待，用视觉之外的感官去看待他。他以后大概也会这么做的，只是也许不会再有用鼻尖蹭他手指头的女生了。 

海边没去成，海边大概和他俩有仇，无论做了多少次计划最后总是无法成行，不是百年难遇的特大雷暴就是Frank从楼梯上滚下来把手摔断了，相比之下他们的恋爱甚至都不轰轰烈烈，没什么好写的。

**Author's Note:**

> 没了 交党费 这船中文圈还有人吗…  
> 写G比较多因为我比较熟…


End file.
